the_avalon_of_five_elementsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cultivation
The production of elemental energy first occurred in the five residences, or the natal residences. Each produced different elemental energies: * Fire from the heart * Wood from the liver * Earth from the spleen * Metal from the Lungs * Water from the kidneys The initial step to any training system was to activate the Natal Residences. Only then could the first door that separated the physical body from the external world be opened. The natal residence acted as a catalyst in the absorption of elemental energy which had a nature that differed greatly from spiritual force. While the energy was stored within the body, its flow did not follow the meridians. Humans managed to find eight elemental energy storage's and named them palaces. When all eight were filled, an Initial Completion was accomplished. Eight Palaces: * Left Hand Palace * Right Hand Palace * Left Leg Palace * Right Leg Palace * Sky Palace * Gate Palace * Sea Palace * Earth Palace There was a reason why the Eight Palaces Completion was a watershed point of being an elementalist. Once the Eight Palaces Initial Completion was formed, the barrier between the elementalist and the Sky and Earth Elemental energy would be broken. Huge amounts of Sky and Earth Elemental Energy would enter the body and refine it. As a result, the body of the elementalist would improve by a large margin. However, the largest change did not occur in their physical bodies; rather, it was effectiveness of the Elemental Energy training. The efficiency was tremendously improved. The elementalist and Elemental Energy from the Heaven and Earth would be more closely connected. The efficiency of Elemental Energy Absorption would also increase tremendously. As such, elementalists achieving Elemental Internalization, commonly referred to as Supporting the Eight Palaces. In this phase, the main task of the elementalist was to constantly expand the Eight Palaces using large amount of Elemental Energy. This in turn would also allow them to store more Elemental Energy. Following the expansion of the Eight Palaces, they would gradually merge into one and the elementalist's body would mostly run on Elemental Energy. This was also the time to refine their palaces and transform their residences in order to enter the next phase: Elemental Externalization. When Eight Palaces advanced from Initial Completion Stage and attaining Elemental Internalization, elementalists would be able to sense the Elemental Energy of Heaven and Earth as well as guide it into the body. This process was known as of Palace Door, and each Palace opened a different kind of Palace Door. Opening Palace Doors were for elementalists' strongest Palaces since the most tempered Elemental Energy Palace had the keenest reaction to Heaven and Earth Elemental Energy. Furthermore, this was directly related to the inherited training methods. Upon achieving Elemental Internalization, the barrier between the elementalist and nature was broken, greatly increasing his or her training efficiency. The main purpose of Elemental Internalization was to expand the Eight Palaces, allowing them to become stronger and Elemental Energy Internalized within their body to be in abundance. After the Eight Palaces could no longer expand, the Elemental Energy in one's body would undergo saturation, which was also known as the Advanced Completion, one could attempt to attain Elemental Externalization. To become a true master, one must fulfill two conditions. # Reach the Third Elemental Realm # Create an Absolute Art. After one attained Elemental Externalization, he/she would have to focus on controlling and channeling Elemental Energy from the natural environment. Elementalists that had attained Elemental Externalization must first learn how to control the Elemental Energy of their base type. As an elementalist's control over energy improved, not only could he control the Elemental Energy of his base type, he could also draw and convert other types of Elemental Energy that engendered his base type. This was the Second Elemental Realm. After attaining Second Elemental Realm, an elementalist could eventually draw one more Elemental Energy type to strengthen himself. This is the Third Elemental Realm. Body Tempering Tempering the body is more difficult than developing elemental energy. There are stages each elemental body can achieve. Body Tempering required one to go through various long and arduous processes, making it difficult to achieve success without sufficient patience and determination. Metal Element # Skin # Muscles # Bones # Marrow # Blood Weapons Grade Other than unique materials, the grade of a weapon was usually dependent on its weight, sturdiness, and other physical attributes. However, the most important factor was still the availability of elemental enhancements in the weapon. The elements of metal, wood, water, fire, and earth made up a complete cycle, growing and multiplying without an end. The enhancement between the five elements was one of the most important characteristics of five elemental energies. Weapons were based on this theory as well. Some types of elemental energy could enhance each other while some could restrain each other. If a weapon possessed all five elements and they enhanced each other, that weapon was considered a Heaven-Grade weapons. Heaven-Grade weapons had a very low elemental energy consumption requirements for elementalists. Furthermore, they could produce many wondrous effects during the process of elemental enhancement. An Earth-Grade weapon had one less element than a Heaven-Grade weapon. There were only four elements in an Earth-Grade weapon. This was why there was a huge disparity between a Heaven-Grade weapon and an Earth-Grade weapon. Having one less element, the elemental cycle was broken, disrupting the natural flow of the elements and differing in terms of quality.